Forsaken Indeed
by xBinary01111000
Summary: I short one-shot about a High Elf turned Forsaken and her emotional plight when the past catches up to her. Not quite sure what genre to classify it as, but it's sad.


A short story about a High Elf now forsaken's emotional plight I came up with randomly one day when I was bored. Sorry if I get some of the lore or timing wrong, just enjoy the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassandra Lilith held her baby tightly, more frightened than she had ever been in her life. From the top level window she stared outside at the abominable undead pouring out of the trees. _Where is Maraniel? Was he slain on his way back from hunting?_ Was the only coherent thought she had beyond praying to the light. Suddenly she heard a loud bang from the front door followed by the moans and growls of the undead invading her home. Tears were pouring from her eyes faster than she ever thought possible as she couldn't help but hear the sloshing of a ghoul's flesh come up the stairs, so horribly rotten it was almost a liquid. She looked at her little son in her arms who she only realized now was crying and screaming. "Now now Cedric... we'll both be embraced by the light soon enough." Cassandra managed through sobs. Seconds later the ghoul and two skeletons burst through her door, howling gutteral sounds as they lashed at the priestess of the light and her child. Cedric was killed instantly, the priestess was not so lucky. As the plague slowly set in, she saw her husband Maraniel through the window, running from the house. Her vision darkened as both the light and her husband abandoned her.

8 years later.

Shadow Priestess Cassandra Lilith had just finished preaching the Forgotten Shadow to her forsaken comrades. She was quite the public speaker, and headed to her home in the Undercity satisfied. While the Undead had no physical need for sleep or nourishment, they often wished to close their eyeless sockets and rest. "Good day, priestess." the guards said as she passed them. Expecting to see nothing besides her gloomy home, she was dumbfounded when she saw Maraniel waiting on her front porch.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" she screamed. The coward hadn't been taken by the plague like she did, so he simply looked 8 years older and with the glowing green eyes unique to those high elves who became blood elves.

"Cassandra, it's been so long. When our peoples allied I checked the Undercity census and found that you were among this... city's... residents. I came as soon as I tracked down your home."

"And what did you expect to find?! For 5 whole years I watched my own body murder innocents, a slave to my own flesh by the Lich King! My child dead, husband a coward, the faith I worshiped turning its back to me, and I couldn't even control anything but my own thoughts, those too slipping away from my grasp as MAGGOTS BRED IN MY SKULL!"

"Please, Cassie-"

"While I endured that hellish existence, not even able to kill myself, I bred hatred in my mind, hatred of the light, hatred of the Lich King, and most of all, hatred of YOU!"

"I didn't ru-"

"'The great warrior Maraniel, able to hunt the most vicious bear or slay the most evil demon.' My what a fool I had been, thinking that you could defeat a few scourge defending your own family instead of running away to Sylvanus knows where! Forsaken indeed, not just by the light but by my own husband!"

"I DIDN'T RUN AWAY!" Maraniel shouted. "I had just come back from hunting when I saw the scourge. I went towards our home but was chased by two Death Knights. I couldn't outrun them when they were mounted, so I threw my spear in one and fresh kill at another. I took advantage of the momentary confusion and stealthily went through the trees, not getting the attention of the frenzied undead running amok." he pleaded with her.

"That still doesn't explain why I saw you retreating from our home." Cassandra countered, not sure if he was about to say a well rehearsed lie or legitimate reason for abandoning her and their son.

"I was hoping that they hadn't gotten to our home yet, but when I saw that they had I sprinted back to get my only other weapon, the axe we kept in the shed. When I got it and came into our home it was too late, the scourge were gone and you and our baby were dead. I wanted to bury you but I simply couldn't with the scourge invading the town. Please, you have to believe me." he begged.

"I do..." Cassandra reluctantly said. "But where then does that leave us? Did you come all this way simply to explain yourself or embrace me as your wife yet again? That might be hard for you when my teats hold bug larvae rather than our child's milk!"

Maraniel eyed Cassandra up and down a few times, her rotting flesh and exposed bone a mockery of the beautiful woman he had once loved. "No, I don't think we can ever have what we once did. But I needed to see you one last time, no matter condition you were in." The Blood Elf sighed, realizing that his image of reuniting with his long-lost lover was impossible in her present state. With that, he simply walked away, tears in his eyes, from the woman he had once loved. They never saw each other again.

Comments are welcome, no flames please.


End file.
